


Every New Beginning (Comes From Some Other Beginnings End)

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca is a tired bartender who just wants to clean up the bar and go home. Emily is the unlucky patron who left her phone behind in said bar.





	Every New Beginning (Comes From Some Other Beginnings End)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I’ve written in awhile that wasn’t a prompt or a gift

Beca is dead on her feet. She’s been working doubles all week and it is now two in the morning and she’s just now getting the chance to wipe down the bar. If the money and the endless supply of gorgeous women wasn’t so good she might be tempted to give it up.

Beca makes fast work of wiping down the bar slinging the dirty dish towel over her shoulder as she goes to wipe down the tables and stack the chairs. She makes a quick trip to the old jukebox in the corner and hits E9 and the sound of Closing Time by Semisonic starts to play. 

Beca dances around to the beat as she scrubs the sticky tabletops, wary of what she might touch by accident. As the last bars of the song fade out, she hears a light tap on the locked door.

Beca sighs as she puts the chair that she was about to stack back on the floor. She’s so not in the mood to deal with any drunken idiots tonight. She just wants to finish cleaning up this nasty place and go home and crawl into bed. 

“We’re closed, can’t you fucking read?” Beca says as she yanks the door open.

Her face falls a little bit when she sees the gorgeous brunette in front of her. The girl has a shy smile on her face and blushes as she reaches up and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry, yes I can read, I just..I think I left my phone in here.” The brunette says as she points inside the bar.

“Oh, yeah I did find a phone when I was cleaning.” Beca says as she opens the door wide enough for the brunette to step through, before closing and locking it again. 

“Wow this place looks so different when it’s empty.” The brunette says as she stands in the middle of the room that seems so much emptier than it was just an hour ago.

“Yeah it's a lot quieter, which I appreciate.” Beca says as she steps back behind the bar, rummaging around until she finds the phone she had put back there a little while ago. 

Beca walks back around to where the girl is still looking around, and holds out the phone. “Is this it?” 

The brunette lets out a sigh of relief as she sees her phone and reaches out to take it only for Beca to yank it back out of her grasp.

“I love your phone case, Fortnite is the shit. Do you actually play?” Beca says as she finally places the phone in the other girls outstretched palm. 

“Every chance I get.” The brunette says as she takes her phone and slips securely into the back pocket of her jeans.

“Gorgeous and a gamer, wow.” Beca says before she turns every shade of red once she realizes she actually spoke out loud. 

The brunette just giggles as she puts her hand back out in the universal sign for handshake, which Beca awkwardly does.

“The gorgeous gamer also has a name, I’m Emily, and who might you be?” Emily says, not quite sure where this burst of confidence is coming from. She’s not complaining though, she’d really like the chance to get to know this girl.

“I’m Beca, it’s been a pleasure meeting you Emily, and I hate to rush you out, but I’m exhausted and this place isn’t going to clean itself.” Beca says as she starts walking back towards the door in hopes that Emily will follow. 

“I could..help, if that’s okay. I mean you don’t need to be particularly skilled to stack chairs do you?” Emily asks as she giggles at the shocked look on Beca’s face.

“I mean it’s totally boring work, but I wouldn’t be opposed to a little help. I can even pay you.” Beca says as she backtracks to where Emily is still standing.

“I don’t want your money, but you can pay me back by buying me coffee tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Coffee...I can do coffee...I like coffee.” Beca stammers as she tries not to think that Emily kind of just asked her out, not sure if Emily even realizes that she did.

“Cool, I like coffee too.” Emily giggles before following after Beca who is still shaking her head at what an awkward mess she is being.

The two spent a quiet hour together, Beca wiping down tables and sweeping the floor, while Emily stacks chair after chair. Once the work is complete they both take a seat on one of the now shining barstools. 

Emily just quietly observes Beca as she lays her head down on her arms that are folded on the bar top.

“Surely you aren’t thinking about driving?” Emily asks once Beca raises her tired head to look in her direction.

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping here, if that’s what you’re asking.” Beca says unable to help the snarkiness that slips out of her when she’s tired. 

“Duh! I didn’t think you were,” Emily snarks back. “ I just thought maybe we could share a cab, and then I can pick you up tomorrow and bring you to get your car when we go on our date.” 

Beca’s head snaps up at the word date, suddenly not so tired anymore.

“You...you did know I intended the coffee to be a date right? Or am I reading this entire situation wrong?” Emily asks suddenly losing what little bravado she had.

“No, you’re not reading anything wrong. I was hoping that’s how you meant it, but I didn’t want to be wrong and scare you off.” 

“I don’t scare easily.” Emily says as she shoots Beca a wink and gives her finger guns. To which she sighs and slaps her hand to her forehead.

Beca just laughs at how cute Emily can be. “Okay, you call us a cab and I’ll just go grab my things.” 

Emily is just disconnecting from the call when Beca walks out wearing a hoodie with a leather jacket thrown over her arm.

“I drive a motorcycle.” Beca says as she sees the questioning look the brunette is giving her.

“A motorcycle driving, leather jacket wearing, badass bartender? Have I finally hit the lesbian trifecta?” Emily asks sarcastically as she falls into step with Beca who is heading towards the exit of the bar. 

“I also skateboard and wear snapbacks.” Beca says with a smirk and a wink.

Emily puts her hands to her chest and pretends to swoon. “Lord have mercy!”

Beca just swats her arm. “Your chariot m’lady.” She says as she holds the cab door open for her companion.

“And they say chivalry is dead.” Emily says as she climbs in the cab, maybe brushing against Beca a little more than is strictly necessary.

The cab ride is quiet as both girls stare out of their respective windows both nervous and giddy for what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
